0 Degrees Celsius Love
by YumeHoshi32
Summary: Len Kagamine, a popular bishounen, always seem to find life dull and boring. Nothing has changed, well until he met the arrogant hard-as-a-rock transfer student, Rin Kagamine. A sudden outburst relationship sparks between them. Can Len make their relationship heat up to 100 degrees celsius? Or will it just be down right 0 degrees celsius ? NOTE:Major replacement of ALL Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

**Special thanks to Kira888 who checked and edited my story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Len pov.

Everyday is such a hassle. It's not that it's difficult it's just that it's straight out boring and dull. It's always the same. Get up, go to school, get flirted to, go home, get a ton of calls and messages from girls I don't even remember giving my phone number to(i think i have about 300 numbers in my contact list already) and go to bed. To most people popularity is the hardest thing to achieve in life. But in my case, it's like stealing candy from a baby.

Not only is life boring but it's too simple. It's really easy to have a girl to fall in love with me. Just smile and say she's cute. I can get around with anything, everything. At home I live by myself, there's no one to bug me. At school nobody bullies me, if they do then they'll get shunned, so I don't have to care about them. I also have some good buddies who also admire me and follows every order I give them. All the market ladies gives me discounts immediately when I compliment them. Not only is life easy I'm gifted with too many talents. One of those talents is a smart brain, I can ace any test without studying. Good looks and good genes are also part of the package, so I don't have to worry about what I wear, what I look like, and what I do. All of the cash that my parents had was passed to me. So I have a handful of money in my account since now they'll be living in the sky forever.

As for my voice, it's like the sound of an angel. I don't have to train to sing. My figure is slim but masculine, working out wasn't(and still isn't) necessary, I'm also very athletic. My vision is 20/20. So I have no need to worry about my eyes. I have a great memory and can remember all the way to my 3rd birthday. My hearing is sharp enough to hear the noise of mice squeaking across the entire noisy classroom. I've already mastered a ton of instruments, have a black belt in karate and beat every single nerd in schools at mock exams, finals, quizzes, pop quizzes, and every other type of test. Many schools have wanted me to join and I turned them all down. My immune system is also so healthy that I haven't been sick for 3 years. What am I not good at? _Nothing._ That's right. **NOTHING!** I'm the definition of _perfect_. The "Living God". I'm undefeatable and no one will beat me under any circumstances.

Today was Monday. The worst day of the whole entire week. Monday, what does that stand for in my world? **M**ost. **O**bnoxious. **N**uisance. **D**ay. **A**t_I_mean__in_. **Y**olo(You're Own Life and-so On) What's worse than a Monday? A new girl transferring to our school _on_ a Monday. The news spread like wildfire. Many people were saying that she was as beautiful as an angel and some were saying she has the weight of a sumo wrestler. I heard a few guys say that she's a cousin of Nyan Cat and kisses a Naruto poster while listening to Call Me Maybe. Dream on kids, dream on. But I don't really care what those rumors say. All I care is that if that girl sits next to me I swear I'll march into the Teacher's Office, look at my teacher right in the eye, and nab at him until he swaps that girl with another person who won't be as annoying or whatever.

My stupid blue alarm clock went off. Its ear killing sound rings in my head like a gong that smashed right onto my forehead. I grab it, and throw it across the room. The room is quiet. Well that makes it shut up. Daily schedule: #1 check. My phone turns on and flashes a huge ugly word. _Monday_.

Oh yes Monday. The worst day of the whole entire week. Monday, what does that stand for in my world? **M**ost. **O**bnoxious. **N**uisance. **D**ay. **A**t_I_mean__in_. **Y**olo(You're Own Life and-so On) What's worse than a Monday? A new girl transferring to our school _on_ a Monday. The news spread like wildfire last week. Many people were saying that she was as beautiful as an angel and some were saying she has the weight of a sumo wrestler. I heard a few guys say that she's a cousin of Nyan Cat and kisses a Naruto poster while listening to Call Me Maybe. Dream on kids, dream on. But I don't really care what those rumors say. All I care is that if that girl sits next to me I swear I'll march into the Teacher's Office, look at my teacher right in the eye, and nab at him until he swaps that girl with another person who won't be as annoying or whatever.

I hastily pull on my uniform and run downstairs to the first floor into the kitchen. I open the door to the food pantry and finds something for breakfast. Two boxes of cereal, strawberry pop tarts, loaf of bread, bagels, donuts, jam, Jiff peanut butter, Nutella, pancake mix, orange juice, apple juice, cinnamon rolls, muffins... you know what. I'll just have a slice of bread and jam. I pull out a slice from the loaf, grab a butter knife, uncap the apricot jam, spread it all over, throw the knife into the sink(I accidentally misaimed and it hit the dish hanger but meh, I'll clean it up later) grab my bag, tuck on my shoes, and head out of the door.

I arrived at the train station. People hustle all over with their foreheads beading of sweat. Crammy, humid, sweaty, and smelly. That's exactly one of the reasons why I hate early mornings. People push me into the train hurriedly as if it's the end of the world. But anyways it's 2012 and the Mayans said that the world is going to end this year. Well the Earth is going to prove you wrong Mayans! The train speeds up and hairy adults bump into me. It's only 1 minute, it's only 1 minute. Heck yeah right, it takes a whole hour just to get to school.

-an hour later-

Daily schedule: #2 check. I opened my shoe looker and put my indoor shoes on. A group of girls passed by and squealed, "Good morning Len-kun! You look handsome as always! Kyaaa!"

I flashed a smile at them "Good morning ladies. You guys look as flushed as always. Do you always over apply blush in the morning?" My smile turned from innocent to evil. They squealed again.

"Hahaha! Silly Len! You're always harsh as always." They giggle and blush even more than they originally did. Well no matter how harsh I am they just squeal and giggle. Like little hamsters. Little hamsters on their little happy spinning wheel. I waved good bye and they ran to who-knows-where. The door slides open to class 8-2. Chatter corrupts once I stepped into the room. I slump into my seat and look out the window. Lucky me that I have a window seat in the far back.

The teacher came in and slapped his hand against the desk. "Quiet everyone. Those who dare to talk furthermore shall see me at the teacher's office." Everyone hushed. I hear the clock slowly ticking. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, ti- okay I swear that teacher is trying to kill our patience while he has the chance in this dead silence.

"Today a new student will be joining our class." he pauses. Wow he had to take a million years just to say _that._ He continues,"You must respect the transfer student and welcome her. Come in." A glimpse of blonde hair caught my attention. A short-well not as short-girl stepped into the room. Now something must be wrong with this person because she didn't give off any feminine feeling. Flat chested, no curves, and just plain weird. Her hair is too short, her skirt is too long, and the sweater she's wearing doesn't fit her at all. Those creepy ice blue eyes of hers freeze the whole entire class to the bone. Along with the fact that she's a girl which means another fan will be chasing after me screaming "Lenny!" or "Len-kyun!"

"I'm Kagamine Rin. I'll be in your care this year." She spoke in a loud, sharp, and kind of high voice. Her face seems emotionless, probably the hard-as-a-rock type. Putting aside her childish body. What a weird name. Kagamine Rin. She just had to have the same surname as me. Just great. Couldn't get worse. I look up at the teacher and the girl and see those creepy eyes staring at me menacingly. Is she out to get me or something?

"Kagamine-san. You will be sitting in the empty seat next to Kagamine Len." the teacher pointed at me. Oh no, why do I have to be the only one with an empty seat? Oh yeah. There use to be a guy there but I accidentally sent him to the hospital. He immediately transferred to a different school after he was let out. Well it's not my fault. He was the with the guts to bug me for all the girl's numbers in my contact list. If he didn't bug me then he might probably still be here and that girl will be in a different class. I scanned the classroom and sees a ton of girls whispering and a ton of guys half glaring at me and turned around when I saw them.

I leaned against the back of my chair and yawned silently. A long shadow casts over me. I lift my head up into those creepy eyes of the transfer student. "I'm Kagamine Rin, Kagamine _Len_. We surprisingly have the same surname. I'll be sitting next to you this semester." Her sharp voice rang out again. I propped my chin on my hand and used my make-any-girl-fall-head-over-heels-for-me smile. I don't know how many types of smiles I have but I think this is the 10th one.

"Hey Rin. Nice to meet you. You know you look really cute. I'm sure lots of guys are already crushing on you."Rin paused but didn't blush. The affect should probably be kicking in pretty soon. All of a sudden Rin smugged an evil grin.

"Hmm? And are you one of those guys crushing on me? Nice try but that flirtatious smile doesn't work on me Mr. Kagamine. What a _dork_." the new girl said the last sentence loud and clear so the whole class can hear. Oh, she really had to do that. The little brat calling me a dork! I'll plan a revenge on her and show her that she can't mess with "The Living God"!

* * *

**How was Chapter 1? Comments are opened to everyone. I'm sorry if these chapter are too short. :( I type these on my phone which looks really long but on computer it's really short. Major editing in further chapters. See you in chapter 2!  
**

**WAIT! I'll be adding fun facts on every ending of the chapters!**

**Fun Fact: In real life, a Mario coin**** would be 7.5 ****cubic feet large, weigh two whole cars loaded with cargo and passengers, and cost $228,000,000. Muahahahaha...wonder how much a life in Mario would cost in real life. :)**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rin pov.

I came into this school because my family moved here. I guess I chose the wrong school. It has a perfect learning environment but the people here destroyed it. They're uniforms are itchy and every guy is flocking over me. It couldn't get worse but it does. The most popular guy in school, surprisingly that dork, sits right next to me in homeroom. And I'm sure he's planning something on me.

He has perfect blonde hair, a slim but masculine body, crystal clear blue eyes, long lashes, and a lovely nature. He can get any girl's heart in a second but too bad. I'm going to be the first one who doesn't fall head over heels for him. But I'm sure he's trying to get my heart. I guess I'll ask him out, fooling him that I like him, and prove how cold I can be. As my name explains it, cold, severe, and dignified. I guess I'll just play "The Game" on him and see what he does. No guy has ever won "The game" and I'll just dominate the champion's throne again.

I walked down the hallway only seeing people stare at me really scared and confused. I ignored them and fixed the huge bow headband on my head. I sighed heavily. Life stinks and people are gossiping about me already. I hear people say that I froze up someone at my old school's cafeteria's kitchen so bad that they died. So I was force to transfer. That's just plain old stupid. Another gossip was that my mom was a drunk party animal and my dad was a criminal and a school dropout. Well half true but my mom isn't drunk but is a party animal and my dad isn't a criminal but he hidden drop out of college for 2 years. But he did return and got his Masters Degree. Or at least that's what mom told me... I think._  
_

-bell rings- "Okay class today you must know already know the Pythagorean Theorem. The next test will contain that so we will review this! Questions?" The teacher pauses. "Good. So-" And the teacher goes on and on to talking to himself About that stupid triangle stuff. I scribble a few words on a price of paper in my boring notebook. I crumple it and toss it at Len's head, on purpose of course. He puts a hand on the spot where I hit him and he glared at me. I pointed down at the crumpled note and he opened it. He grabbed his pencil and scribbled something on it. I stared back at my textbook and something hit me hard. Gosh that hurt! I looked at the ground and the paper was lying there. I opened it up and a neat, bold print of letters that spelled _fine._

Len pov.

It's the third day of Rin transferring to this school. She truly is a hard-as-a-rock, cold hearted woman. I haven't run into those kind of people in a while. I figured that I might as well make a go on her. Well until she made a move on me. The teacher kept rambling about the Pythagorean theorem but I'm already learning the stuff in high school. Something bonked my head. I lookd over and saw Rin staring at me. I glared at her and she pointed at a wad of crumpled up papper on my desk. It said,"MEet me at the top of the school building during lunch. Be there or _die." _Be there or did huh. What a nice way to persuade someone. I scribbled my neat letters and tossed it at her head. She opened it and read it.

Lunch, the only time when girls start rushing towards my desk. But before they know it, I'm off to another place eating bread. I head up the staircase and open the door to the rooftop. Today is such a windy day and I hate it. I see Rin standing there looking at the view. She looks cuter when she's not moving or speaking with that dry ice mouth.

"Rin. What do you want?" I yawned and walked up to her. She turned around and those creepy eyes stared at me again.

"Two melon bread and a strawberry milk." Her voice was serious and monotone. What a joke. She really has no sarcasm at all.

"Seriously stop fooling around. I still have to get energy in my body. You know I'm still growing." I sighed. Same as usual. Girls always ask or tell me random junk to spend a little bit more time with me. Before they get pushed away into a dark hole. I leaned against the door to the staircase.

"Go out with me. You're obnoxiously cute and annoying. We're the same, so go out with me."She sharp eyes seemed colder than it was before.

I paused for a second, a bit surprised. I looked at her closely. By her emotionless face it seems like she has no feelings for me. But this is only an advantage for me to get revenge on her. "Okay, okay fine. I'll let you go out with me. Meet me at the location I text you on Saturday. Later." I waved her off.

"Wait a second." Rin abruptly said. I stopped walking to the door.

"Now what?" I turn around with an annoyed face.

"I'm sure you already know that I have a cold as ice heart. And I'm sure you're planning something which is to make me fall head-over-heels for you right? You're seeking revenge on me am I correct?" Bull's eye. She stood there motionless so I guess she's waiting for a reply/

"You've got some really sharp instincts. Yes you are correct. You look like you were raised in Antarctica with penguins and polar bears. I'm not surprised if you have the ability to freeze the world's population with just your eyes." I smirked evilly.

"Thought so. Then lets play a game. It's called The Game and many people have failed. The game is to make me fall in love with you by the end of junior high. In other words get my heart to 100 degrees celsius. You fail, you die and lose. Ground rule is that I have no feelings for you right now so that means you start at 0 degrees. Also I am able to deduct degrees of my heart. When it reaches to 100 I'm sure that I'm truly in love. I have been winning the champion's throne forever already. Let's see if you can be the first one to win."

"Okay I got, I got it. I'll see you I don't know when." I turned away, walked down the staircase and sighed. Another precious lunch time wasted. Now I'll just have to scorch down that delicious meat bun. I stopped for a second. I'm playing a game for revenge. I am "The Living God. Is she underestimating me? Just wait for it Rin. I'll unthrone you from the Champion's throne and set your icy heart aflame.

* * *

**How was Chapter 2? I'm going to be busy alot more than usual. So I'll try my best to update this story as much as I can. Sorry if this is too short! Comments are welcomed!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

**Note: Thank you guys for reading my story! I didn't think that this would get so many to people to read this! Thank you all! I am doing extreme clean up on these chapters so most are going to be completely different. This is the new version of chapter 3! Hope you like it! :3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Len POV

Ugh... the autumn season is already beginning to settle into winter. The wind seriously chills me to my bones and I hate it. Why did I have to choose such a time? And to pick a place to stand where freezing water sprinkles onto your skin in the freezing wind is already bad enough. I sat on water fountain's edge and breathed in my gray gloves. God she's late. How long does a girl need to take to get ready?

I pull out my cell. The bright screen shines the fat bold numbers 11:40 am at me. I snapped it shut and stretched my arms. A few familiar footsteps come to my direction. I don't even know how I can identify someone just by their footsteps. Probably another gift from the other Gods.

I look ahead and sees Rin calmly walking towards me. Were my expectations seriously too high for Rin to come running when she's late? "Hey Rin! You're late! Are you trying to make me catch a cold?" I yell to her.

"It's your fault that you didn't show up late either!" Rin still casually walked and shouted to me. She stopped and a smirk suddenly appears on her face. "Oh, or does that mean you actually _care_ about this date? That's really interesting from a so popular guy that woos every single girl in the school."She put a hand her hip. I scanned her up and down. She wore a purple knitted scarf, a brown trench coat, black leggings, and light brown leather boots up to her calves. She really has no fashion sense because it's outdated and looks terrible on someone with short hair. Or it just looks terrible on her.

I sneered at her, "Huh? You think that I care? This is only to kill off time. It's not like I have anything to do on weekends." She seriously gets on my nerves.

"Let's go, it'll feel colder if you're just standing here." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the park. Her fuzzy gloves feels warm but her skin underneath is freezing. That makes no sense at all. I feel a pair of lasers burning on the back of my head. I turn around and there they are.

"Wherever the heck we're going. I'm not going because I want to go window shopping." Rin tries to stop and pull free of my grasp except I'm a hundred times stronger than her. Hahaha, too bad I was also gifted with a strong body. She glares at me and I freeze, with a huge bonk on my spine. Geez can she watch where she's going and see when someone stops in front of her?

"Fine, fine I'll take you window shopping at that famous mall place." I sighed. Rin's pace quickened and walked by me. Her hand tightened around mine and- ouch! God she's crushing my hand under extreme pressure and temperature. I'm standing above sea level yet my hand feels like it's a million miles below. Oh well I'll just get used to it. It's not like I'm going to have to go to the ER just for a girl holding-err crushing-my hand.

Rin POV

It's 12:05:34 on a Saturday noon. Len is taking me out on a date to window shop. He pulled my hand and we walked along the freezing sidewalk that my boots pound on. Ahhh... his hand feels really warm like a kitten. Huh? What the heck am I thinking? That's just plain perverted. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Okay I think I'm back on earth now. I squeeze Len's hand really hard to see if it breaks. Ah... oh no I've gone to another world again. Does he have a seduction power or something? Grr stupid Rin get back to Earth! Okay I'm back.

I look over and we're already at the shops. A cute shirt caught my attention that's across the street. I smile and drag Len across the street and point at it. He looks very shocked and surprised.

"Hey Len I want this shirt it's sooooooooooo cute!" I smile at him. I looked back at the shirt on the mannequin. It had an attached baby blue biker vest, white plain long sleeved tee with sequined snowflakes, and white rhinestoned ruffles at the bottom. Too cute! It reminds me of a biker that died of a car crash on his bike and bled out blue blood on the snow packed road. Okay the blue blood is too surreal but it just gives me that wonderful image.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead and buy it yourself." Len gave out a huge sigh.

"What?! You insist a girl to buy something for herself when on a date with a guy? How heartless are you?" I stomped on his foot and he let out a little yelp. THat so sounded like a puppy barking.

"Well it's better than having a heart that can freeze the whole world's population... okay fine, fine I got I'll buy it for you." He paused and he smirked. "As long as you pay me back with something other than money." He faced me and his blue angelic eyes stared at me. Is he thinking of something perverted? Well I can't expect less from a guy that has girls wooing over him every day.

Len dragged me into the small store to the place where the pile of the shirt I want was located. He looked at the price tag and froze. HE sighed, scratched his head and picked a shirt up.

He turned to me. "This is all you want right?" I nodded and he purchased it. I looked out the window. I can see the fog over the glass that many children smashed their faces against to leave prints on it. Something brushed on my head and a huge thing thudded on me which made me lower my head. I looked up and saw Len with the bag on the end of his index finger which the bag is also resting on my head. I glared at him for a good few seconds.

"Here you go. You really need to pay me back big time." He walked off and I grabbed the bag on my head. I rushed up to his side as he left the store. Paying him... oh yeah The Game is still playing. Let's just see how far he can get by the end of this date which I have no idea when it'll end. I looked at my cell. 12:45:56. Oh wow time flies pretty fast.

I suddenly hear a growl from somewhere. All of a sudden I realize where it was coming from and blushed. I looked at Len and he grinned evilly.

"What you hungry? Let's go get something to eat." Len-once again-grabbed my had my and led me to the nearby McDonalds. I sat a a random booth and waited for 5 minutes and Len already showed up with a tray of food. No wonder it's called a fast food restaurant. Well maybe that's not the case... oh well who cares. I grabbed a burger and my teeth wrapped around it. An immediate juicy taste warms my mouth. The pickle and tomato and a weird sauce over powers my taste buds while the beef is sitting there like a slacker. I finish it all up and looked up and sees Len-once again, there's too amny once agains- looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"You've got a big stomach for a small girl. Girls these days eat so much that their stomach is going to flop out like they're pregnant. But then once they start getting a flat one they'll actually become pregnant." I glared at him, again. Nice way to ruin someone's appetite. Say that to every girl in school and they'll all want to starve to death.

2:20:09 pm. Local park's water fountain.

"Today was fun. As the terms of The Game that is still in play. You have earned 20 degrees. as your "paying back" reward I'll give you an additional 5 degrees. I sit on the fountains' edge and look up to Len. An awkward silence arose.

Len sighed and broke the silence, "Okay. So that makes me a fourth to 100. Yipee... well I'll see you on Monday." He waved and turned his back, walking away.

"How heartless are you? Not even bothering to walk a lady home? Would you mind if I got kidnapped by a psychopath and get raped?" I shout back at him. All the attention went to us in the park. I hear a few whispers and giggling among the people. Oh goody we're the center of .

Len turned around and smiled, "I'm sure those eyes and personality of yours will freeze that psychopath before he even gets to touch you." Len turned around and walks off until he becomes the size of an ant. The crowd goes back shuffling to whatever they were doing. Hmph. How peculiar, such a smooth talker with harsh words. I wfinder what's going to happen next.

* * *

**How was Chapter 3? This is totally different from the original chapter 3 because I thought that the original was just too... weird...Comments are opened to everyone! Look forward to the next chapter! Or not...**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rin pov.

2 weeks and 3 days. That's how long Len has been dating me. 1 week and 6 days. That was how long Len increased my heart to 30%. Not bad, not bad at all. I guess it's his domain to capture girl's hearts. The autumn season closed and welcomed winter in. I love winter.

The chilly wind and the freezing snow whacking against face makes me feel alive along with those hazardous blizzards. The slippery ice that builds up along roads makes me feel like I'm in an ice rink. What's more exiting is that it causes car crashes, the burning fire against the freezing wind is a great sight. And when I let out my warm breathe, it reminds me of a lovely burning house. Which leads to the image of a crackling fireplace.

Most peoole will freak out when they hear me say that. I wonder why. I guess it's because they expect me to say Christmas and such. But then why would they freak out, if they would just be surprised? But today is different. Today when I told Len this he was the first to not freak out. This world is too mysterious. A question will be solved and then another will arise. Scientists already knows more about the moon than the Earth itself that we live on. This world is too strange, with too many questions to answer.

Len pov.

Today is in the middle of winter. Today is also the day when Rin told me all those creepy things she likes about winter. Seriously, who likes seeing accidents and people dying of those accidents? She truly is a true hard-as-a-rock ice woman.

"Kyaa! Len-kun! You look so handsome as always!"A herd of girls start gathering around my desk. "Ne ne, Len-kun. Are you free on Christmas? You can go tithe Christmas Party with us!" They said in their annoying innocent like voice. Brats, they waste their love on me. I smiled. They all screamed. Too easy. "Sorry, I have plans on that day." Oh yeah, Christnas is coming around the corner. Great, I have to waste my allowance and spend the whole day with Rin.

"Eh? Are you going on a date with Rin again? Why are you dating that pile of dirt? She's too unworthy! Why don't you just ditch her and come to the party? She can't keep you forever!" The girls started getting their pouts and puppy faces on. They are so annoying. All the same, trying to share me but are still trying to get me. I wish they'd all disappear. A chair clattered to the floor. It was Rin.

"Stop judging other people filthy brats. You're all the same, and we're all humans." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Shut it brat. Stealing our Len from us behind our backs. That's thievery, you commited a crime!" The girls' faces looked flustered. Seriously, trying to gifight over me is pathetic.

"Huh? When have I become a property? Did you buy me or something? Then give me the amount I'm worth:9.7 trillion yen. Along with the contract that I signed and the sign that said I'm sold."

"Eh? That's mean Len-kun! Hmph! Then we'll come back later!" The herd ran off while screaming,"Kya!Kya!"

I looked over to Rin. Her chair that clattered to the floor was picked up. "Hey Christmas, at 6 near that giant tree." Rin's blue icy eyes glanced over. The slightest movement of her head was barely noticeable. She nodded. Interesting, looks like I have a definite increase of 10 degrees.

"Okay my heart increased by 2 degrees." Rin stared at ger notebook on her desk. Geh! That's cruel, she's seriously playing hard to get on _me_? -sigh- No matter what she's an ice woman.

* * *

** How is Chapter 4? Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I'll try to type up Chapter 5 as fast as I can! **

**-YumeHoshi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 5

Len Pov.

Christmas. It's name is already too trouble some. The word Christmas already contains the holy Christian God name Jesus Christ. And what's worse? Well not only does it contain Jesus Christ's name but it is also to celebrate his birth.(you're surprised that I can say such a smart thing right?) It feels like that God is using his Godly powers to stare at each and every single human being that is celebrating. Looking at us to see what we're doing on his Birthday.

Urgh. No wonder why people try their best at grinning from ear to ear for 24 hours. Can't the Earth just give us Earthlings a break?-sighIt's 4 o'clock pm already. 2 hours left. I'm sure Rin is going to hate the puny gift I bought for her. Well not like I want to spend my whole entire allowance for something she'll definitely dislike as a small puny thing.

Rin Pov.

Christmas. The joyous time when parents are still busy, leaving their children all alone. Their droplets of tears resembling the afterlife of the melting snow that fell from heaven. Their hearts crushes like the snow that's stepped, pounded, and rolled on. Being crushed a thousand times by uninnocent beings. That's the most exiting part about Christmas, it gives me a lovely goose bump , I love it. And this is another thing people will start scooting away from me. I seriously don't get people these days. Why don't they like abandoned children's tears and their little hearts crushed?-sigh- I guess only Len will understand me.

Oh look at the time. It's 5 already. I hope this uncharming olive green scarf with a little blood drizzle on it(from my earlier nose bleed) will make him miserable. I really hope I can see his shocked and disappointed face. After all, my goal is to prove him that he is just wasting his time wooing over me.

It'll be a long way 'til you get to 100 Len. I'll make sure it takes a million years just to get to 80. Things are going to get cold Len, I can already sense something bad happening. Fufufu— I'm anticipating it

Len Pov.

5:59:38 pm. 22 seconds early. Good, not looking like I'm exited for it or looking like I don't care. But I actually don't care. I just don't feel like getting those razor sharp eyes glare at me today.

"Len! You're late!" Rin hollered. Late? I was 22 seconds early!

"Late? I'm exactly on time. I was just 22 seconds early."

"Hah! 22 seconds? For a girl that's only a nano second. It is only polite to have a guy be at least 30 minutes earlier than the girl." Rin's cold eyes seemed like it was smiling. 30 minutes? That's absurd! I could do tons of other stuff in 30 minutes!Ughh... Girls.

"Okay, okay let's go." "Where to?" "A restaurant." "Do you want to get me fat?" Rin stared at me, waiting for a reply.

"No, what else can I do? And you don't look like the type to go do window shopping or all that stuff."I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me. Geh! Her skin feels like ice! Snow woman, definitely a snow woman.

"Hmmm... And I thought you with dates and girls. Guess my prediction was wrong." Her eyes showed a weird feeling.

Rin Pov.

Len took me out to a restaurant, surprisingly a pretty fancy one. The too bright atmosphere what's killing my dark energy. The tables decorated in a white-as-snow table cloth and a bouquet of flowers sat on top. Bright lights overhead flooded the room with it. Waitresses and waiters dressed in red and green and a huge evergreen Christmas tree sat boldly in a corner. Len ordered 2 "Santa's turkey dinner" or something. Along with 2 servings of Black Forest. He seriously looks like some rich boy trying to woo over a poor girl. How pathetic but I guess I raise him a few degrees.

Time has glued and we're near the huge Christmas once again. I handed him my he wrapped box. He opens it. And... The expected shock appears on his face. I'll give him some credit because he was composing him self as much as he can.

"Errr... Thanks."Len looks away. I nodded.

"Close your eyes Rin." He pointed to his eyes.

"Why?" "Just do it."He grumbled. "What are you? The walking Nike slogan guy?" I burst out laughing. He glares and I finally close my eyes. A cool metal brush against my neck. A little weight was added. I opened my eyes and saw a snowflake made out of carved pearls.

"Merry Christmas Len. Your bonus present is an addition of 20 degrees." My eyes darted at him.

Len sighed a supposedly sigh of relief. "Thanks. Merry Christmas." He turned away.

"Bye." He waved off. Turning his back and walking with the snow chrunching beneath his shoes. Can't he even walk a girl home? -sigh- "You agave just been deducted by 10 degrees Len!" I cupped my hands and shouted to him over all the noise. His shocked face turned to me. He flipped his head again and shouted, "You seriously are a true ice woman Rin." And Chrisname ended. A clock has sprouted wings and flew with the time.

* * *

**How was Chapter 5? Comments are welcome, just don't be as freaky as Rin.:)Please wait for Chapter 6!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 6

Len Pov.

Ughh... Rin is being too cold these days. Well she's always too cold but this time she's worse than that. On Christmas I gained 20 degrees with a deduction of 10. Which puts me to 42. Yesterday Rin gave me an addition of 5 degrees and today at lunch she gave me 3 degrees. Which puts me to halfway. Ughh... Tsundere, tsundere, totally tsundere. I hate that word and the meaning all together. Yet Rin is being really tsundere. No I don't think she is but it seems tsundere. I should stop saying tsundere right now.

*pi pi pi pi pi pi pi* Slumping on my couch I started dialing Rin.

"What'dya want?"Rin picked up in a grouchy voice. Talk about rude.

"How rude Rin. You're suppose to say 'Hello? Oh hi my lovely Len-kun!' Or something like that." I kept my voice stern. Scratching the back of my head.

"Okay fine. Hello? Oh hi my lovely stupid, dumb, idiotic, mentally retarded Len! Today you made my heart super irritated! So it has decreased to 40 degrees! If you don't want this to Whalen ever again then _do not do what you just did ever again._" Rin said in an unnatural irritated and cheerful voice. That girl really is persistent. Is her heart really made out of ice? Bet she was raised in Antarctica with the polar bears and penguins. Oh I already said that.(referring to a past chapter.)

"Hurry up. What'dya want? I'm busy with this stupid pile of homework Sensei gave us." Rin groaned. Once again, plain rude. Nothing more, nothing less.

I regained my control and spoke in the most not annoyed voice, "Oh you're doing homework too? Hmm... how about we go to the library and do it toge—"

"I'm at the library right now idiot." she cut me off. Her voice was monotone and in probably the most boring voice the universe heard. Wait... _She_ cut _me_ off? She really has some guts. Not just guts but strange, alien guts that has the courage to bad mouth the current Prime Minister in his face in front with the whole country looking.

"Oh! Then I'll just come over to the library then! Later!" I hung up and grabbed my pile of homework and textbooks. God, this is making me look like I'm yearning for help with my ... whatever. Why did I have to do this?

Rin Pov.

It's been 20 minutes since Len was here. He's just staring at me in an irritated look. His packet looks like it's already completed. Geek. Since he's already wasting time with me and is getting pretty irritated. I guess I'll take that opportunity and make him even more irritated.

"Hey you're already finished? Let me see!" I quickly grabbed Len's packet and flipped through it. Yep he's done. Geek. Nerd. I guess I'll copy down some of his. I really enjoy watching him make all those goofy and mentally retarded looks. I flipped through it to the page I was on and wrote with the speed of light. Gosh, he has the brain of a real nerd. _30.)a=1/2 ab=1/2 x square root of c square - b square. 31.) c=square root of a square+b square=square root of 2a square=a square root of 2. _

"Hey why are you copying my homework? Do it yourself Rin!" He reached for it. I jabbed my elbow into— "OOOW!" A blood curdling scream escaped from my mouth, breaking the quiet atmosphere in the library. Heads all turned towards me in surprise. Librarians and staffs all shushed me rashly. I stared at my elbow which I banged against the hard oak table. A huge blobby bruise all disgustingly purple and blue was forming. This is seriously too embarrassing, worst of all I was injured and it's all on Len.

"Len, you have just put my heart in a state of embarrassment and pain. You have caused a great decrease of 15 degrees. How shameful." I flipped a glare at him. A horrored face flushed over him. Well not really horror but just a half disgusted half surprised face.

Is this really how a relationship should be? Is there something that I'm purposely doing without ben knowing? What does falling in love feel like? Are relationships this hard or is this fake? Oh yeah, this is fake. I only asked him out because I wanted to see if he can get my heart pounding for him. I can't believe that I actually forgot about that.

An awkward silence mingled between us. I put a pencil up to my mouth and rested my elbow. A little pain still existed there when I apply pressure. My mind focused on sorting everything that passes through. How can I forget my main purpose? I guess things have been all over the place that I just... oh I don't know. This mess is all too jumbled up. Argh! I really hate this. I buried my face into my arms. Ahh I hope this mess gets sort out. I'm tired out.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for that long wait! Please don't kill me for this! I said that I'll get it in as soon a possible but argh! My mind is too jumbled like Rin's. Please wait for the next chapter! Thank you sooo much! Don't hate me please! :(***

**-YumeHoshi32**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the people who own Vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 7

Len Pov.

It's still January. The roads are frozen and the ground is packed tight with snow. I hate this coldness. It freezes my bones through my layers and layers of clothing which makes it pointless to wear so many afternoon sun is setting soon. I have no idea where Rin is because I haven't seen her since lunch. Oh well, might as well enjoy the limited time. I stretched my arms up in the air.

"Lenny~!" Distant voices called over to me. Oh boy, not the fan club _again. _I turned around and flashed a smile at them.

"Good afternoon everyone." My "prince charming" smile still on my face. They squealed like little hamsters running around their cage.

"Len! Why have you been disappearing so much lately? We missed you so much! Hey, hey let's go kareoking! Pl-ea-se?" A girl with long hair, I think the third member, winked at me and clapped her hands together.

"Sorry I'm not up to it today." I told them, turning my back a little.

"Geez Len! You never have fun with us! Why are you so stubbor-"

"Member 8! Rule number 4: Do not call Len anything rude!"The tall girl, probably the president, snapped at supposedly member 8.

"Sorry, I'll play with you guys another time." I turned my back and waved back, walking away from them. Being popular is good and all but why can't I just have some time for myself? I walked, and walked, and walked, and walked until I reached the front door of my two storied house. i unlocked the gate, entered the door, threw down my stuff, grabbed the remote, slumped on the couch, and gaze at whatever's on. I streaky out my legs and arms and take a deep breathe. Ahhhhh, finally peace and time to myself and only myself.

Rin Pov.

Ahhh! Such a nice weather. I looked at the ice covered roads and see a few skitterish cars at the intersection. The ground is still comepletely covered in snow but it's getting a bit mushy. That's the signal for spring to arrive. Might as well head to the bookstore and take in the view before the winter season is over. I hear they have a new cafe right next to it.

I've been walking exactly 15 minutes and 44 seconds. A pleasant cold wind smacks my face hard. My house is right across the street. I looked left and right for any vehicles coming. A close car comes up the hill. There's a stop sign a few feet away so that should give me enough time to cross. I step on the icy road. Ahh the ice rink feeling. I continue walking. The car comes to a stop. Or at least should. Huh?

I freeze and sees the man behind the wheel panicking, trying to stop but the car refuses. Oh no it's still going pretty fast! The blinding headlights makes me unable to see anything but the car. Why can't my legs move? Move! Move! Am I paralyzed? I hear an ear piercing screech. My arms still able to move and covered my eyes.A sharp pain slashes through my chest and shoots up to my brain. All of a sudden the world went black.

Len Pov.

My phone rings in the back pocket. the dialer is Daichi, one of my friends. I flip it open and answer, "You what's up?" "Oi Len did you hear about it? Rin's neighbor told me that Rin is hospitalized." I freeze. "Dude what happened? Wait how did her neighbor tell you?" "I live in her neighborhoo— Ughh never mind that. Anyways Rin was in a car accident on one of the local roads a couple hours ago." Daichi answered. My head goes blank. Hospitalized? Oh god no wonder it's so peaceful this whole afternoon I hang up, grab my coat, and run out the door hurridely.

* * *

**How was chapter 7? Comments are open and welcomed. I'm sooo sorry if this is getting really boring! I'll try to spice it up in a way that I have no idea. See you in chapter 8!**

**-YumeHoshi32**


End file.
